


Winx Club - Character redesign and rewrite

by Thatlassinquarantine



Series: Mah Winx Club Rewrite [1]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Character Redesign, Character Rewrite, Fae & Fairies, Fairies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatlassinquarantine/pseuds/Thatlassinquarantine
Summary: As said in my other work, this is my character redesign and rewrite.I will post here my art and character explonations and other such things.Enjoy.
Series: Mah Winx Club Rewrite [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979692
Kudos: 22





	1. (Art) Bloom redesign + Kiko

This is my attempt at character redesign of Bloom and Kiko. I plan on realising facts and more specifics for them sometime later this week or the next one. 


	2. The Winx girls - bullet points on season 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is beyond this may be qualified as a spoiler, for whatever it is that I will do next, so be aware

**Bloom**

  * Bloom Peters (Blathnaid Kelleher)
  * is the art kid™
  * she has hard time interacting with people thanks to how shy she is
  * is amazed by every single magical thing she sees
  * she will sketch a lot of things that she finds to be cool
  * her bunny Kiko is definitely not a bunny



**Stella**

  * Stella Urseus Solis 
  * actually wants to be a fashion designer
  * actually trains to be a proper queen, when her father passes her the reign
  * enjoys good food and has no shame about it
  * her and Brandon had met each other before
  * will beat you up with a shoe, if you make Bloom sad



**Tecna**

  * Tecna ‘how to make friends like a human being’ Hales
  * has emotions, shouldn’t have them and has no idea how to deal with them
  * don’t, I repeat don’t take away her computer
  * she’ll have a panic attack give it back
  * has incredibly high IQ, but she is socially inapplicable
  * sometimes has hard time using magic because ‘positive emotions make irrational’



**Flora**

  * Cantua ‘Flora’ Humala (there is no writing for this in her language, they don’t do writing, they do Quipu, which is even cooler)
  * the group mom, she is done and she needs a break™
  * is very sweet and polite, but will put stinging nettle next to your bed for you to step on
  * enjoys a good cup of tea 
  * has hacked photosynthesis
  * actually enjoys lessons in Alfea and has the best marks out of most subjects



**Musa**

  * Liena ‘Musa’ Zhou 
  * short stubborn queen™
  * her voice is gift from heavens
  * must not eat too much sugar, under any circumstances
  * ‘aggressive flute intensifies’
  * misses her mom a lot, but refuses to talk about it




	3. The specialists - bullet points on season 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, the boyz.
> 
> Beyond this lay spoilers.

**Sky**

  * Skie ‘Sky’ Erendorsson Duranov
  * only child of king and queen of Eraklion
  * a sweety, that will beat you up with his shield, if angered
  * he and Diaspro are friends and are engaged because they don't think there is currently any better option
  * excels in sword and shield combo
  * right now is pretending to be his friend and squire Brandon



**Brandon**

  * Brandon Tyndall
  * ‘You can’t be friends with the prince.’’YoU cAn’T bE fRiEnDs WiTh ThE pRinCe.’
  * he and Sky had been friends since they were 10 years old
  * makes sure to dress and smell nice
  * he is the wall between Sky and Riven, making sure one doesn’t kill the other
  * high key the nicest guy in the squad



**Riven**

  * Riven ‘tsundere vibe intensifies’ Carlton
  * he can punch through a cement wall
  * don’t touch his things and don’t even look in the general direction of his dragon
  * he is very attached to that grumpy thing
  * he gets very easily annoyed by puns
  * he likes his squad, he is just passive aggressive with them



**Timmy**

  * Timothy ‘Timmy’ Hayes
  * the sharpshooter™
  * why use weapons, when you have the power of knowledge, and a gun
  * he big smart, he and Tecna can talk about basically anything and understand one another
  * knows everything that there is to Red fountains ships
  * tends to overwork himself




	4. Gardenians - bullet points on season 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be aware of the spoilers

**Mike**

  * Mike Peters
  * is American, he met Vanessa in Gardenia and they stayed together in Italy
  * calls Bloom as Bolloom, the name she gave herself as a child
  * is the definition of dad and the dog meme, except instead of the dog it’s a bunny
  * can easily kick down door
  * cannot have biological children, Bloom is a blessing to him



**Vanessa**

  * Vanessa Peters (Moretti)
  * is Italian and grew up in Bologna
  * speaks english like a native speaker, but refers to her husband and daughter in italian nicknames
  * this woman knows everything that there is to taking care of plants
  * has took part in psychology seminaries during her studies at florist school
  * given the chance, she’ll adopt a second child



**Mitzi**

  * Mitzi ‘Regina who?’Bianco
  * is half austrian
  * has the mean girl vibe
  * she definitely calls everyone loser
  * is rather responsible when it comes to her little sister
  * doesn’t like Bloom because even though she is adopted, she still has a solid family unit and that is something that drives her mad




	5. The Trix - bullet points on season 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well look at that, beyond this fine line lurk spoilers

**Icy**

  * Isa ‘Icy’ Andrikdotter Zinovie
  * daughter of a chief
  * cold does not effect her
  * is incredibly unease by presence of dragans
  * cannot only manipulate ice, but water as well
  * would hate today’s Earth ‘witches’



**Darcy**

  * Darcy … (Zinovie)
  * she is a scary lamp post, standing at 2 metres tall
  * contrasting her horrifying appearance, she is very soft-spoken
  * can cook really well
  * doesn’t use her magic that often, uses a scythe instead
  * will throw a heavy chair at you with ease if startled (this is a spoiler)



**Stormy**

  * Storm ‘Stormy’ … (Zinovie)
  * she angry
  * her hair has caused suffering to numerous combs
  * will make an electrical conductor out of you
  * is the strongest in raw power and physical destruction
  * ‘distant thunder noise’



_They have a very personal reason to get the Dragon fire._


	6. Pepe

I just realised something 

What happened to Pepe?

He followed the Trix through the portal and… AND…

What happened?! Were was he in season 2? Did he stay the Light Haven or what? 

And you know what? If there is anything Rainbow could have used to redeem Icy, it was Pepe. But that would have to mean they had the idea of redeeming Icy all along, which, let’s be honest, we all know is not the case.


	7. Trix relations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ASK: Are the Trix actual sisters or close friends in your rewrite?

Hi, thanks for the ask.

While the Trix aren’t biological sisters, they view one another as such (and if you dare say that they aren’t you got a big problem), not only because of the Coven bond but also because they grew up together.

I don’t want to go into the spoiler realm too much, but Icy immediately accepted both of them into her family. Stormy has been with her since she was a baby and Icy was 2 years old, and Darcy has joined the bunch when she was 6 years old.

I hope you consider a suitable answer.

Again, thanks for the ask. If you have anymore questions don’t fear to ask.


	8. Bloom - redesign

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Bloom.

Yes I am aware that consistency in my art style is nonexistent. But now I made a decision and I am drawing the illustrations in my work in this ‘somewhat realistic’ style. 


End file.
